


So It Goes...

by CaptainRomanoff



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Jemma Simmons, F/F, Jemma Simmons Has No Chill, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 17:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15668094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainRomanoff/pseuds/CaptainRomanoff
Summary: “Is that my sweatshirt?”Uh oh.The short, innocent biochemist stood by the tall refrigerator lighting up the kitchen, eating a bowl of chocolate pudding. Her hair was tied up neatly in a little bun atop her head, all smoothed down with her bangs hanging down, parted in the middle perfectly. She slowly turned around, guiltily staring down at the pudding with the spoon in her mouth and her eyes wide with surprise.





	So It Goes...

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first time writing Skimmons smut so please don't attack me if this isn't good, tbh I don't even know what this is oops enjoy (hopefully)

“Is that my sweatshirt?”

 

_ Uh oh.  _

 

The short, innocent biochemist stood by the tall refrigerator lighting up the kitchen, eating a bowl of chocolate pudding. Her hair was tied up neatly in a little bun atop her head, all smoothed down with her bangs hanging down, parted in the middle perfectly. She slowly turned around, guiltily staring down at the pudding with the spoon in her mouth and her eyes wide with surprise. 

 

_ Caught red-handed.  _

 

After the spoon practically fell out of her mouth and she swallowed hard in remorse at the sight of her muscular girlfriend, she froze with her mouth open, no words able to come out of her mouth. 

 

“Er--- uh, y-yeah, I think so.” Jemma’s voice was a high pitched, sing-songy tone that Daisy could tell meant that she was the guilty culprit. 

 

“It’s okay, it looks cute on you.” The sweatshirt was  _ very  _ big on the brunette, even big on Daisy herself --- but the inhuman often wore oversized sweatshirts just so she had the freedom of comfort when she wasn’t out-and-about. Jemma just blushed in reply, unable to form words. She set the empty bowl of her homemade creamy chocolate pudding aside, approaching the taller agent. 

 

Suddenly, Jemma was engulfed in a rather heated hug from Daisy (not to mention, she was squeezing her), having no time to react to the affectionate action. 

 

“Are you wearing a bra?” Daisy asked curiously, as the space between the two were minimal, their chests pressed against each other.

 

“No,” she replied quietly, almost embarrassed. 

 

A small smirk crawled across the woman’s face, pressing a soft kiss to Jemma’s neck which made her skin tingle with pleasure. The taller agent picked up Jemma, helping her by wrapping her almost bare legs around her waist. Jemma weighed almost nothing to Daisy, easily carrying to her room, placing her on the bed carelessly (but also careful at the same time, she was always gentle with Jemma). 

 

Daisy ached for the pale woman’s touch, hovering over Jemma’s fragile figure. 

 

Then, her lips came crashing onto the biochemist’s. 

 

The kiss was so heated, so full of passion, so  _ intense.  _ Jemma wanted more, and that’s just what she got; Daisy added her tongue to the erotic kiss, Jemma biting her lip in the process. 

 

Daisy’s wandering hands found their way to the hem of the sweatshirt (which was her own) worn by Jemma, beginning to tug at it. She pulled it over her head, tossing it on the floor without a care. It left Jemma’s breasts exposed, inviting Daisy to let them be known. 

 

Daisy was patient, sliding down Jemma’s cozy sleep shorts to pool at her ankles. She had seen Jemma naked many times before --- but every time, she marveled at the beauty of such a precious, small nerd who sometimes gave her a hard time, but she knew it was tough love. 

 

“You like undressing me, don’t you?” said Jemma, her voice low and full of lust. 

 

“It’s my favorite thing to do, besides you know... other stuff.” Daisy gave a small laugh after, causing Jemma’s stomach to turn inside out. 

 

“Enough talking, just kiss me.” At that, the brunette happily obeyed Jemma’s command, her lips meeting the biochemist’s with ease. 

 

It was glorious, more heated than before. 

 

_ Hungry.  _

 

_ Ravenous.  _

 

_ Greedy.  _

 

Jemma was surprised when Daisy’s hand had cupped her breast and started to massage it, and before she knew it, her lips had left Jemma’s unattended while they trailed down her neck. She let out a moan when she bit down on a sensitive spot, then moved down to her collarbone. 

 

_ More _ she wanted to yell, she wasn’t patient when Daisy was moving slow. She wanted to get straight to the point. 

 

“Daisy…” she groaned, and without furthermore communication, Daisy knew what it meant. She kissed around her breast, making her nipple harden in anticipation. 

 

“You’re always eager, Jem,” she laughed, proceeding to suck on it. Her hand crawled down to her thigh, and just when Jemma thought she was going to be teased again, her knickers were slipped off in an instant while Daisy’s fingers glided across her folds. 

 

“Please…” Jemma begged, and Daisy let her hard nipple out of her mouth with a luscious ‘ _ pop.’ _

 

“I know, I know,” she replied in a low voice. She pushed three fingers into Jemma, satisfied when she let out an audible gasp. “Good girl.” 

 

Within a moment she was able to find her clit, pressing against the sensitive spongy tissue. 

Jemma let out another moan in anticipation, heat rising in her stomach and between her legs. 

 

Daisy, of course, could already feel how wet Jemma was and took it as a triumph. 

 

Deciding that only her fingers just  _ wouldn’t  _ do, she mischievously grinned at her girlfriend as she pushed open her legs even farther. She kissed her way down to her heat-filled stomach, and just as she kissed the folds of Jemma’s opening she let out a whimper. 

 

That’s when Daisy lunged her tongue into Jemma’s miraculously aroused area, sucking on the sensitive nerve-filled bud. The brunettes moaning intensified as she felt herself getting ready for an orgasm, her breathing becoming irregular and quick. 

 

“Sh-Fu-” Jemma started, then her body’s senses gave in and she came all over Daisy’s face as she licked up the sweet juices that she produced. “D-Daisy…” she said in between breaths, leaking even more on the bed. “Oh my god…” 

 

“You’re welcome.” 

 

Daisy looked down to see that Jemma was passed out, unmoving. After five minutes passed and Daisy --- hovered over Jemma --- watched her brown eyes open again. 

 

Jemma sat up at shot a look at Daisy. “What the hell?!” She said. 

 

Daisy scoffed. “I’m just  _ that _ good, sweetheart,” she mused, smirking at Jemma. 

 

Apparently, the smaller woman saw this as an opportunity and lunged towards Daisy, starting to pull her t-shirt over her head and quickly unclasped her bra, which left Daisy speechless at the speed that she was moving at. Next thing she knew, her pants were thrown on the floor along with her other garments. 

 

“Time to get even, doll.” 

 

Jemma slid down Daisy’s black laced underwear and without warning slipped two fingers into Daisy, quickly finding her clit and pressed, rubbed, and teased the inhuman. 

 

“Jem--” Daisy started, followed by a moan when Jemma added another finger, trying to get her as close as possible within minutes. “God, Jems--- I need more of you!” Daisy practically yelled. 

 

Daisy’s hips ground into Jemma’s hand as she fell full,  _ full _ of Jemma. 

Jemma just smirked back and pressed hard on Daisy’s clit, only to curl her fingers up to be a tease. 

 

Daisy whimpered as Jemma tried to find her g-spot, then got a loud moan as a sign that she’d reached it. She hit it over, over, over, and over again until Daisy was screaming her name. 

 

“Fuck! Jemma!” She groaned, squeezing her eyes shut and came all over, still floating down from her surprisingly amazing orgasm that Jemma gave her. 

 

“That’s payback,” she remarked with a wink. 

 

The room reeked of sex, Daisy panting for air as Jemma bent down to kiss her lips. 

 

“Don’t take me by surprise like that,” the brunette said. “I wasn’t expecting it.”

 

“Maybe next time you should be prepared.” 

 

Jemma just rolled her eyes, collapsing on the bed next to her lover, pulling the soft blankets atop their bare bodies as they melted into one another. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
